Drabbles of Jenette Stark
by Leana-Vine
Summary: Another installment to this series; these are drabbles, or otherwise known as random little pieces of stories. Some of these drabbles will be based off of Jenette's fanfiction "Eyelle" and the others will be based off her roleplay at jenettestark on Tumblr. Jenette is OC her; FC is Blake Lively. I do not own any other of the Avengers characters or anything of the Marvel series.
1. Serenity

**A/N: **This drabble is based off the fanfiction "Eyelle."

* * *

Jenette had been begging her father since her fifth birthday in January to take her somewhere, just them two. He had promised her on her birthday that they would spend the day together, but really important business had prevented this wish from being fulfilled. And now, it seemed that Greg Stark was having even less and less time for his young daughter. As Winter turned to Spring, Greg's lawyer friend, Rodney, even tried to convince him that a small vacation with Jenette would be good for him. Greg continued to reluctantly refuse, saying there was no way he could leave during the small decline of his company's stock.

It wasn't until April that Rodney finally forced Greg to stop his work just for a day so that he could spend it with his daughter. Greg's assistant, secretary and vice president of the company had all convinced him that he could afford to take just the one day off, mostly because the company's stocks were starting to climb again. It was on April 6th that Gregory left on his private plane with little Jenette by his side, but not before smashing his cellphone into pieces.

Chek Jawa was their destination - wetlands located on the island of Pulau Ubin, just off the north-eastern coast of Singapore. It wasn't too far from home since they had to consider that Greg only wanted to spend one day away from work. They were landed by helicopter in a remote area of the wetlands, a place where - excluding the bodyguards and the pilot of the helicopter - Greg and Jenette could be alone.

They spent the entire day together, exploring these wetlands and observing the natural beauty of Chek Jawa. Jenette especially loved it when Greg would carry her on his shoulders, because she felt on top of the world when he did that. Their bodyguards remained almost completely quiet, and without the constant sound of Greg's cellphone, the only sounds the Starks could hear were their own voices mingling with the sounds of nature.

Jenette's favorite part of the day was also about the time it was coming to an end. The sun was starting to set on Pulau Ubin so Greg told his bodyguards to order the pilot to get the helicopter ready to go back to the airport. Once they were alone, Jenette and Greg stood hand in hand and watched the sunset together.

It was in this moment that Jenette felt more loved by her father than she'd ever felt before. Even more than the times he was fighting off the monster from her closet with green eyes, or the times that they would have lunch together and he would take her to the park for a few minutes afterwards. This day was the most time they'd spent together in a long time - maybe ever. The land was quiet as it fell asleep, and Jenette could only feel deep serenity and passion. It was so much that, without her father knowing, she shed a few tears as she watched the wetlands fall away from the helicopter.

Jenette often dreams of that day, and wakes from it crying. Greg Stark had died only days after that, and these dreams were an ever-constant reminder to Jenette that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much money she spent, how many times she went back to that place, or if Tony even took her there so they could share the experience together, it would never make her feel as serene and loved as it had when she was holding her father's hand for the last time.


	2. Breathe

**A/N: **This drabble is based off of roleplay on Tumblr. You can follow along at my Jenette roleplay blog:

jenettestark at Tumblr

* * *

Believe it or not, Jenette was terrified to meet Tony for the first time. Ever since a young age, she'd hoped that one day he would come to save her from her boarding school and bring her home, but he never came. He never wrote, never called. He never even made a public announcement on TV about little lost Jenette that he just wanted to have back home. Her biggest fear was that he wouldn't even want her, and that she would be left with literally nothing but the clothes on her back.

Jenette was broke - almost. She had maybe $1,200 to her name, which wasn't a lot compared to what she used to have. But after settling her father's company's debts, his gambling debts, getting the company back on its feet and paying for her boarding school for 13 years at a prestigious school in London, she had to sell the mansion to be able to cover it all. And also, just as a thanks for being such a great friend to her, Jenette gave a whopping sum of money to Rodney. She was only left enough for a one-way ticket to the LaGuardia airport and to rent an apartment until she could get a job.

If Tony truly didn't want to have anything to do with her, she could very well go insane and collapse under all the pressure.

But after finding out that he actually had a niece, Tony seemed perfectly interested in meeting her. At home, thinking of what to say, and in the taxi on the way to Stark Tower, she continuously told herself to breathe, just breathe. After getting in the elevator and going up to the top floor of Stark Tower, she kept thinking that she needed to breathe.

But when those elevator doors opened, and she stepped out, and Tony Stark was there, she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

Breathe.

Breathe, Jenette.

He started towards her, and Jenette could feel herself shrinking from the inside-out.

Breathe, Jenette.

Finally she managed a breath when he kissed her hand, and it almost came out as a laugh.

Tony was honestly the first person that ever took Jenette's breath away, only to bring it right back.


	3. Run

**A/N: **This drabble is based off of the fanfiction "Eyelle."

* * *

Jenette was in her room, safe under her bed, where no one could find or harm her - or so she thought. She was only four, and recently the company stocks had been taking deep plunges from which they might not recover. When Greg Stark was angry, he drank. And these new numbers had made him furious as of late at a growing pace.

Greg would never harm his daughter, he'd never do anything or say anything shameful to her, but when he was drunk he was a different person. He was angry, very angry - at himself, at his father, at the world. He would yell and holler, and glass would break. Though Jenette didn't think her father would harm her during these times, she still hid under her bed to be safe.

One of these drunken nights was different, though. Jenette had noticed her father drinking and retreated to her room as usual, but something was odd. There was no yelling, no crashing, no loud sounds at all. Jenette wondered if this was because it was taking him longer to get drunk, or if Greg Stark wasn't getting drunk at all. She finally decided to be brave enough to see for herself.

After leaving Hedge Pedge at his post under the bed, she walked slowly to the door and opened it. Outside her door, at the stairs, Greg sat with his head in his hands, back heaving, booze on the stairs next to him. He was crying.

Jenette wasn't sure how to react at first. She'd never seen her father cry, or any man for that matter. So she decided to go over to him and sit next to him and ask him what was wrong.

"Look at me," he said, though she was already staring, "I'm successful. I've never been married, but I have a daughter. I run my own vast-growing company, and I'm worth millions." He grabbed the bottle next to him and threw it, and it smashed loudly. Jenette held in her screams. "So why, if I'm so valuable, do I mean nothing? Why was I given away? Given up on before I was given a chance?"

Jenette didn't know at the time, and she wouldn't know until she was about 17, that he was referring to the fact that Howard Stark had put him up for adoption, when only about a year later, Tony Stark was born, and he decided to keep this child. This was something that haunted Greg until the day he died.

He grabbed Jenette by her small shoulders, putting terror into the girl. "What did I ever do to deserve this?!" he yelled.

With that Jenette broke away from him, and she ran. She didn't understand anything. How could she? She was only four. But she knew that this wasn't a good time to be around her father. Jenette took the elevator down to the lobby and then kept running, though interns called out to her to ask her what was wrong. She ran right out in the street, and in a loud moment of car horns and squealing tires, Jenette fell to the ground in the middle of traffic and started to cry. She was just lucky she hadn't been hit.

It took a few minutes to calm Jenette down, but an intern was finally able to bring her back inside the tower, apologizing to people on the road. This is a memory that Jenette doesn't remember fully, but she only remembers her father talking about how it 'should've been him.' And she didn't know what he meant until the first time she saw Stark Tower.


End file.
